


Time Like This

by protagonist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist/pseuds/protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenyataan menamparnya keras-keras tepat di wajah, mengingatkan bahwa yang dipilih adalah sang sahabat. Bukan dirinya. — Kise, Kuroko, Aomine. Aokuro/onesided!Kikuro, if you squints. // "Imagine Person A of your OTP brokenhearted after seeing Person B kissing Person A's best friend." —imagineyourotp@tumblr. Beware, OOC!Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. No material profit's made.

.

Di saat seperti ini, Kise membenci kemampuannya yang sanggup menirukan apapun hanya dalam sekali pandang. Daya pengamatan luar biasa miliknya itu menyebabkannya mampu melihat detail terkecil dari apa yang ia tatap, dan mengukirkannya otomatis ke dalam ingatan. Memastikan ia tak akan bisa lupa.

Kristal keemasan itu membesar. Terkejut dan tak percaya.

"K—"

(' **Kurokocchi**!')

Huruf pertama baru menyentuh lidah, dan suaranya tela tercekat di tengah-tengah tenggorokan. Tak mampu memanggil. Dia bahkan tak sanggup bergerak dari posisi, seolah kakinya dipakukan ke lantai dan seluruh ototnya membatu. Jadilah ia terus menatap—dengan mata yang menyorot ketakutan, kehilangan..

…dan  _terluka_.

Kemudian, setelah sepersekian detik (yang terasa begitu panjang bagaikan ` **selamanya** ` bagi si pirang), kedua orang di hadapannya mengambil jarak di antara masing-masing. Kise bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir Aomine terlepas dari tautan dengan bibir Kuroko. Dan dia menyadari ada semu merah yang samar-samar menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"O-oi Kise, idiot! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!"

Barulah saat itu Kise menemukan tenaganya yang sempat menguap entah kemana. Sekejap iia menatap mata Aomine, merasa terkhianati, lalu sekejap kemudian dia berbalik dan— **lari** dari tempat itu.

"Kise- _kun_?" panggilan dari Kuroko tak lagi dapat ia dengar.

Di saat seperti ini, Kise membenci kenyataan yang seolah berniat menamparnya keras-keras tepat di wajah untuk mengingatkan bahwa orang yang disukai telah memilih sahabatnya dibandingkan dirinya. Dan di saat seperti ini, Kise membenci dirinya sendiri yang hanya dapat lari tanpa bisa berbuat apapun; membenci perasaannya sendiri yang tak bisa berubah meski telah berkali-kali terluka; membenci fakta bahwa dia tetap saja tak bisa membenci kedua orang tersebut apapun yang terjadi.

Di saat seperti ini, Kise—

.

* * *

**.**

**End.**

**.**


End file.
